


How Cat Lost a Bet but Still Won

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:First of all : Happy New Year ! Can you write a prompt with Cat (or Kara) in tuxedo ?? Maybe for a New Year party ^^





	

Kara knocked on the door of the fitting room. “Cat?”

The attendant, Marta, stood beside her, and after a discreet pause, also knocked. “Missy Grant?”

A heavy sigh from within.

"Cat,” Kara pressed. “It can’t be that bad. In fact, I’ll bet it looks great.”

Cat had lost a bet with Lois Lane. It was an ill advised bet, one that Kara in fact had advised her not to take. Even Kara knew that the Globetrotters never lost. Cat had insisted that the Generals were due. It all ended with Cat in the fitting room at her favorite exclusive boutique, trying on a tuxedo.

The door swung open. Cat stood leaning in the doorway, hand on her hip, looking vaguely irritated. Kara literally had to push her chin back up with her hand, because her mouth dropped open. She looked like a tiny, blond, female James Bond. Marta always did have a good eye. It was a nice tuxedo.

“Wow, Cat,” Kara sighed.

“I know,” Cat grumped. “It’s ridiculous.”

Marta came over and began fussing. She tightened the black cummerbund, fiddled with the collar, drew the front of the jacket closed and fastened the two velvet buttons. “No no no, Missy Grant, it’s very nice.” Kara could never figure out where Marta was from or what that accent was, but she doted on Cat in a way that Cat clearly appreciated. She stepped aside so Cat could see herself in the mirror directly in front of the fitting room. “See?”

Cat appraised herself for a long moment. Kara held her breath. “Well. It needs a little tailoring…” She pinched the waist in a little more, accentuating her curves.  
Kara spotted the matching bow tie on the table beside the booth and put it on her, tying it while Cat stood inspecting herself. “…but I don’t hate it,” she decided. She turned to Marta. “Do you have something with more of a jacket?”

“More?” Marta wasn’t sure she understood, clearly.

"If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it full blown, or not at all.”

“How about something with tails?” Kara suggested. “Go big or go home?”

Cat nodded her approval. “Very good, Kiera.”  
Kara’s heart flipped into her throat.

Marta returned with a jacket that was pure next level. Tails and velvet lapels, somehow absurd but still tasteful.

Cat looked at Marta. “Can I see some hats, please?”

Kara nearly died. She nearly died again when Cat pulled a smart little top hat from the collection that Marta wheeled over on the rack. Cat turned it over in her hands a few times, then popped it on her head, her crisp blond curls popping out from underneath it. “I’ll take it. The whole shebang. Including that hat…. What’s the matter with you, Kiera? Close your mouth.”

  
**

  
Kara couldn’t help staring at Cat all night. She finished her ensemble off with a pair of shiny black stillettos, and Kara couldn’t help but notice that Lois Lane looked downright enraged because her bet had backfired. Cat didn’t look ridiculous in that tux. She didn’t look like a waiter. She looked like Marlene Deitrich. Kara couldn’t remember whether she’d managed to breathe at all the entire evening.

She accompanied her home, and puttered about getting her things ready for the morning and then sat on the couch, replying to a few humdrum emails for her. “Kiera, may I have your attention, for a change?”

Kara looked up. Cat had wandered out of the bedroom. Having shed her trousers, she was now in her jacket and white tuxedo shirt, which was half-unbuttoned. What was more, she was in her stockings. With garter belt. Kara became desperately afraid that her body would tell on her, and she glanced down, trying to surreptitiously check whether her hard nipples were showing through her dress. “Uh, you definitely have my attention,” she replied nervously, looking at the floor.

“Look at me,” Cat said, more softly.

Kara looked up.

“I think I found something to like about this thing,” Cat purred, moving closer.

Kara swallowed hard. “What’s… what’s that?”

Cat smirked, now stalking her as if she were a mouse. “The effect it has on you.”

Kara’s hands trembled in her lap.

"Is anyone waiting up for you?” Cat asked. She placed one foot up on the couch beside Kara. SHe could feel the warmth coming off her thigh, could smell her perfume, and other things besides. She almost swooned.

“Uh, no?”

“Good.”


End file.
